goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate Kart Arcade GP 2
GoAnimate Kart Arcade GP 2 is a racing arcade game developed by Pingy Game Productions, it is inspired by the 2008 game Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, this game has exclusive Drillimation characters from Mr. Driller. Characters *Pingy *Igor *Mordecai *Sophie *James *Carkle *KingKool720 *Simpleguy1401 *Alex Kimble *IA *Oliverwestern *Preston *Cuddles *Bubsy *Momogowi *Flandre Scarlet *Patchouli Knowledge *Peanut Otter *Susumu Hori *Keel Sark *Anna Hottenmeyer *Shinji Ikari *Kirito Kazuto *Sasuke Uchiha DLC Characters *TGB1 *Freddy Fazbear *Reimu *Yandere-Chan *Shauna *Chica *Bonnie *Foxy *Golden Freddy *Caine2000 *Kaworu Sakurada *MarioLeopoldSam *Oji Karasuma *Hanai Haruki *Kenji Harima *Rin Kagamine *Len Kagamine *Hatsune Miku *Megopid Gumi *Phifedawg WIP Items *Paintball Gun *Flamethrower *Bomb *Oil Slick *Homing Yolkian Shell *Bouncing Yolkian Shell *Golden Homing Yolkian Shell *Golden Freddy's Head *Nappy Launcher *Nitro Boost *Growth Serum *Square Tires *Big and Small Tires *Pufferfish *Triple Pufferfish *Tacks *Small Big Fat Meanies *Nazi Bazooka *Nazi Missile *Nazi Bomb *Banana Peel *Trash Can *Zombie Fairies *OnionZooka WIP Cups Cuddles Cup *Cuddles Park 1 Round 1 *Cuddles Park 2 Round 1 *Cuddles Park 1 Round 2 *Cuddles Park 2 Round 2 *Challenge: Collect Coins Pingy Cup *Pingy Highway Round 1 *Pingy Beach Round 1 *Pingy Highway Round 2 *Pingy Beach Round 2 *Challenge: Push The Watermelon Bubsy Cup *Stadium Arena Round 1 *Bubsy Stadium Round 1 *Stadium Arena Round 2 *Bubsy Stadium Round 2 *Challenge: Jump on Ramps! Peanut Otter Cup *Lake Hoohaw Round 1 *Babbleberry Ruins Round 1 *Lake Hoohaw Round 2 *Babbleberry Ruins Round 2 *Challenge: UTTP Panic! Momogowi Cup *GoCity Round 1 *Snowstorm Panic Round 1 *GoCity Round 2 *Snowstorm Panic Round 2 *Challenge: Drive Backwards! Mr. Driller Cup *Drilling-Mountain Round 1 *Drilling-Labyrinth Round 1 *Drilling-Mountain Round 2 *Drilling-Labyrinth Round 2 *Challenge: Jump from Electric! IA Cup *IA's Castle Round 1 *Castle Hightowers Round 1 *IA's Castle Round 2 *Castle Hightowers Round 2 *Challenge: Battle IA! Rainbow Cup *Rainbow Loop Round 1 *Rainbow Downhill Round 1 *Rainbow Loop Round 2 *Rainbow Downhill Round 2 *Challenge: Beat Robo-Pingy! DLC Cups TGB1 Cup *Freddy Fazbear's Round 1 *Mountainview Raceway Round 1 *Freddy Fazbear's Round 2 *Mountainview Raceway Round 2 *Challenge: Battle Caillou! Nazi Cup *Nazi Raceway Round 1 *Nazi Headquarters Round 1 *Nazi Raceway Round 2 *Nazi Headquarters Round 2 Roblox Cup *Crossroads Circuit Round 1 *Chaos Canyon Round 1 *Crossroads Circuit Round 2 *Chaos Canyon Round 2 Phifedawg Cup *Phifedawg Circuit 1 Round 1 *Phifedawg Circuit 2 Round 1 *Phifedawg Circuit 1 Round 2 *Phifedawg Circuit 2 Round 2 Announcer's Lines *Here we are live from [Track's Name], [Describing the Track] *The most talented driver is [Character's Name]! what thrilling techniques would we see? *Everyone is off to a strong start! *[Character's Name] perhaps a little late! Taunts Pingy Animatronic *Woo hoo! (When doing a Rocket start or a boost) *Boo-yah! (When Item Hits another Racer) *D'oh! (When bumping into a wall or when bumping into a racer) *Ouch! (When hit by an item) *Woot woot! (When going to the next lap) *Victory is MINE!!! (When winning) *Awww come on! (When Losing) Igor the Mii *Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Rocket Start/Boost) *BONK! (Item hits another Racer) *Whoomp! (Bump into a wall or another racer) *Ow! (Item hits you) *Victo-Wait, Not Finished? Lol. (Next Lap) *Victory!!! for real. (Winning) *Awww... (Losing) Carkle *Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Rocket Start/Boost) *Get rekt!/Rekt. (Item hits another Racer) *Ouch! (Bump into a wall or another racer) *Woah, woah, woah! (Item hits you) *Wait... we're winning? (Next lap) *We won? We won?! YEAH! Victory is ours, bro! (Winning) *We... we lost? Dangit, I knew this would happen! (Losing) Sophie *Whoooooooa!!!! (Rocket Start/Boost) *Made ya look! (Item hits another racer) *Poomp! (Bump into any wall or other obstruction) *That hurt! (Hit by Obstacle) *Yay! We're doing great! (Next Lap) *Yipee! I did it! (Winning) *(cries) (Losing) TGB1 *Yeaaaaaa!!! (Rocket Start/Boost) *Eat my dust! (Item hits another racer) *Ow! That hurt! (Bump into a wall or another racer) *Hey! (Hit by Item) *Woo Hoo! (Next Lap) *Yes! I'm the master! (Winning) *(Bangs head on horn) (Losing) KingKool720 *"AAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!", "Booyah!", "So long, suckers!", "Smell you guys later!", or "Last one there is a rotten egg." (Rocket Start/Boost) *"Tough luck", "Ha!", "Have a taste of this...", or "Whoops, I "dropped" that by "accident"." (Item hits another racer) *"HEY! MY CAR!", "Does anyone in this level know how to... I don't know, drive?!", "That hurt!", or "That's a typical GoCity driver." (Bump into another racer) *"That's clumsiness at its finest.", "Owwie wowie!", "OUCH!", or "Whupsies." (Bump into a wall) *"My wheels!", "What the heck, man?!", or "SERIOUSLY?!" (Hit by item) *"I can do this... I can do this." or "This better be the last lap, cos I need to use the restroom." (Next lap) *"I won! I won!", "Woot!", or "Oh yeah!" (Winning) *"Please give me a chance!" or "AAUGH!!!!" (Losing) Track Layouts Cuddles Cup File:Cuddles_Park_1.png|Layout of Cuddles Park 1 File:Cuddles_Park_GKAGP_2.png|Layout of Cuddles Park 2 Pingy Cup File:Pingy_Highway.png|Layout of Pingy Highway File:Pingy_Beach.png|Layout of Pingy Beach Bubsy Cup File:Stadium_Arena.png|Layout of Stadium Arena File:Bubsy_Stadium.png|Layout of Bubsy Stadium Peanut Otter Cup File:Lake_Hoohaw.png|Layout of Lake Hoohaw File:Babbleberry_Ruins.png|Layout of Babbleberry Ruins Momogowi Cup WIP Mr. Driller Cup WIP IA Cup File:IA's_Castle_MKAGP2.png|Layout of IA's Castle File:Castle_Hightowers.png|Layout of Castle Hightowers Rainbow Cup WIP DLC Content TGB1 DLC Cups Added: TGB1 Cup Racers Added: TGB1, Freddy Fazbear FNAF DLC Racers Added: Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden Freddy Roblox Nazi DLC Racers Added: Kaworu Sakurada, MarioLeopoldSam, Caine2000 Cups added: Nazi Cup, Roblox Cup Vocaloid DLC Racers Added: Hatsune Miku, Rin and Len Kagamine, Megpoid Gumi Phifedawg DLC Racers Added: Phifedawg Cups Added: Phifedawg Cup Beta Content A Prototype of the Game was found, All Characters and Tracks were unfinished, and there was plenty of debuging options. Easter Eggs Zack, IA's Son makes a cameo at the IA's Castle course at Zack's Throne Room. Rin makes a few cameoes on the game. Game Over Screen There are 2 Options: Quit (Return to Title Screen) and Countinue (Costs 1 Credit) Trivia *KingKool720 is the only character to have different taunts Category:Fan made Games Category:Games about GoAnimate Category:Video Games Category:Games created by Pingy Category:Projects Category:Arcade Games